


Goodnight, Molly Hooper.

by lalalovesmusic3



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Lestrade, Drinking, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, His Last Vow Spoilers, Lestrolly, Molstrade, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalovesmusic3/pseuds/lalalovesmusic3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrolly fic.<br/>Greg's POV.<br/>Featuring awkward first dates and cute fluffy stuff.<br/>Originally a smut fic but I don't think I'm gonna do that.<br/>Not finished yet.<br/>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"And he just said, 'I'm sorry love, it just isn't going to work out.' Work out? You were the one who proposed to me! Oh, and do not call me love if you are breaking up with me. That's just cruel! Who would do such a thing? What is it with me and sociopaths?" Molly complained as she examined the fingerprints from the latest crime scene.

Greg followed her as she continued to talk while she fetched more samples.

"The best part is, he didn't even have an explanation! Two years of dating, engaged for several months, and then he just realizes 'it's not going to work out.' What is that?"

Greg looked at her sympathetically. He knew that pain of unexplained heartbreak all too well. Just recently he had finalized his divorce with his now ex-wife Cheryl. "I completely understand. It's just awful how someone can seem to love you one second, and then the next they're sleeping with the PE teacher. Fifteen years, dammit. We were married for fifteen years..." said Greg remorsefully.

Molly looked up at him with eyes full of sorrow. "It's just not fair, is it Lestrade?" He chuckled. "No it isn't, Molly Hooper."

He thought for a brief moment, and decided just this once to be spontaneous.  _What the Hell, Greg,_  he thought. _You've never been adventurous. You're a middle-aged man for goodness sakes, live a little!_

_"_ Say, Molly, what are you doing tonight?" he asked anxiously.

Clearly not catching on to what he was about to ask, she nonchalantly replied, "Oh, nothing. Probably spending my time petting my cats while watching  _Pride & Prejudice _on repeat..."

_So darling..._ thought Greg. "Well, that's too bad. I was going to ask if you wanted to go out for a round to celebrate our singledom and sadness."

"Oh-really? Well, I think I can adjust my plans for just tonight, Lestrade, " she replied with a smile. 

_'Ere you go, Lestrade,_ he thought. "That's great, Miss Molly. See you at 9," he said as his conscience patted him on the back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so when Molly is talking about Tom here, it pretty heavily hints at Tom being associated with Moriarty/being Sebastian Moran. Think whatever you like about that, but I'm a big fan of the theory, so I just had to put it in. Enjoy!
> 
> UPDATE: Omg I'm so sorry guys, I see that this keeps getting more hits and kudos, but I haven't updated it in literally forever. Thanks for still reading it though! I know what's going to happen next, I just have to, you know, actually write it. It should probably be soon. Sorry again!

_Let's go Manchester, what are you doing out there?_ Greg thought as he watched the football game on the bar television. However, his thoughts quickly shifted as he saw Molly Hooper walk through the bar door.  _Stunning..._ he thought. And stunning she looked. She was wearing a tasteful black dress, complete with a pop of red lipstick that matched the bow in her curled hair. 

"Look at you out of the labcoat! I think you're going to to be the heartbreaker tonight for some lucky fellow," said Greg with a smile. She giggled sheepishly and sat down next to him.

"What would you like? Drinks on me," he offered. 

"Absolutely not! I can pay for myself, thank you," retorted Molly. 

Greg smiled. She was so sweet, but so stubborn. "Well, fine. If you say so Molly Hooper," he chuckled.

He ordered a simple scotch, while Molly ordered an expensive sounding cranberry vodka on the rocks. 

"Cheers," they spoke simultaneously. 

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what's the story with you and Cheryl?" asked Molly. 

Greg didn't mind; he liked knowing she was curious about him. He explained how they were college sweethearts, and when they found out Cheryl was pregnant, they decided it would be a good idea to get married. Unfortunately, they not only found out that it was a miscarriage, but she would no longer be able to have children. Greg had always wanted children, but he loved her, so he stood by her side. 

"That's the sweetest thing!" Molly exclaimed. "Oi, bartender, I'll take another. But what happened between you two?" she continued. 

"Well, our marriage seemed to be going fine, normal ups and downs I suppose. When the economy started to dip, however, I had to work later hours, and she didn't like that so much. She was lonely during the day without me around, but I couldn't quit my job. That was maybe, five years ago? I can't put a date on it. But I do think that's when her affairs started, at least that's what Sherlock deduced. I was so stupid to think that nothing was going on..." he remembered as he finished the last swig of his drink. 

Molly looked at him gloomily. "Well, that's the thing I suppose. You never really know what's going on until it's too late..." she responded as she snapped her fingers for another drink. 

Greg grimaced. He really thought that he could handle talking about Cheryl so soon, but he soon realized how hard it was. "Yes, well, urm, how about you and Tom then?" he said, changing the subject.

"Oh it was straight out of a movie; too good to be true. I was getting off the train, on my way to work, and he just ran into me. I muttered an apology and tried to move along, but he insisted on repaying me by buying me a tea.  _What the hell,_ I thought, I was ahead of schedule anyway. So we stopped at a cafe and that's how it started..." Molly reminisced. 

Greg listened intently. He genuinely cared for Molly, and he cared about her story. She deserved to be treated right. Oh how he wanted to wrap his arms around her tightly, kiss her, and tell her that he would take care of her. Everything would be okay. He would treat her like a princess...  _Dammit, Greg,_ he thought, snapping back into focus.  _Quit being so insensitive, her engagement was just broken off for goodness sakes._

"...and so that's when I moved in with him. Big house, he had. His father had quite a lot of money, and Tom was pretty well off himself. He did some sort of freelance business with computing. He was very smart, always joked about what he could do with a few tiny lines of computer code. The sex was constant. I didn't mind. In fact he was quite good at..." she rambled.

 _Oh gosh..._ Greg thought as he was listening to all this. He loved hearing her talk, but he could spare the, well,  _personal_ details. 

"But you know what? I'm over it. It just wasn't meant to be. I'm still young. I can still find someone," she exclaimed as she finished her drink. 

Greg smiled. She just had such a positive outlook on life. "I'll drink to that, Molly Hooper," he said as they clinked glasses. 

"Oh! Oh, Lestrade I love this song! Dance with me?" Molly slurred.

 _Oh good God, she's drunk,_ thought Greg. "You know what Molly, I'm not much of a dancer actually-" he started.

"Nonsense! Come along," she replied.

He laughed as she pulled him onto the dancefloor, drunkenly singing along to the lyrics of "Come On, Eileen." She grabbed his hands and pulled them back and forth, giggling as she did so. He couldn't help but smile at her. 

"Lestrade spin me around!" she said enthusiastically. 

 _What? I don't know how to spin a girl, let alone safely, especially when she's drunk._ "Oh, um," he started as she spun herself around Greg's arm.

"Oh that was so fun!" she exclaimed as she fell into Greg's arms. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stumble," she apologized.

"You're quite alright. How about we say it's time to catch a cab?" he suggested. 

Greg wrapped an arm around Molly as they walked out of the bar to the street corner; she was nearly falling everytime they took a step. Greg motioned for a taxi. When they got in, Molly slumped on to Greg's shoulder and started to doze off. He looked down on her with care. In this moment, everything just seemed so well with the world -even if the only reason the most wonderful girl in the world was laying on him was because she was drunk and they were in a taxi. 

"Molly?"

"Hm?"

"Due to your current, urm, condition, you could crash at my house tonight. There's a guest room I hardly use that you could sleep in," Greg hesistated. He didn't want to seem to be imposing anything on her, he didn't want to make her uncomfortable, he just thought it would be a nice thing to ask, and he didn't want her to accidently hurt herself alone in her flat, and he wouldn't mind such a beautiful girl staying with him afterall-

"Sounds wonderful, Lestrade. Thank you so, so much," she mumbled as she patted him on the back. 

_Phew..._

When they arrived at his house, Greg carried Molly up the guest room. 

"Alright, Miss Molly. Make yourself at home. I'll fetch you a glass of water incase you get thirsty, and, um, I'll get you one of my old t-shirts to sleep in. Probably more comfortable then sleeping in a dress. Well, if you need anything else I'll be in the next room over," he said. 

She looked rather dazed and confused, but nodded and fell onto the bed.

When he came back in with the water and the shirt, Molly was already far gone into a deep sleep. He smiled. She just looked so peaceful, even though her hair was dissheveled and her makeup was smeared. Even one of her shoes was still on! He set the glass and shirt on the nightstand, grabbed a warm blanket from the closet, and tucked her in. He kissed her on the forehead. 

"Goodnight, Molly Hooper."


End file.
